


For It To Be Somewhere

by slyisdead



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyisdead/pseuds/slyisdead
Summary: A collection of short texts I've written that were inspired by song titles, from which sprung characters and their lives in my imagination, and I thought I had to write them down. And then I thought I should put it somewhere, so I chose here.
Kudos: 1





	1. Birch & Aloe - David & The Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eKmvmfrkWjI

And we just sat there. She was pretty, she was, like always, and we just sat there. We were so different yet so similar, with so much against us, like two magnets that are meant to click but can’t. We were in her garden and I could have a look around, anything to do something with myself, something that wasn’t staring blatantly at her. Behind her garden, the forest, all majestic and probably dangerous too, and I could put these two spaces together, both green and wild and beautiful, like birch and aloe, like something of a delicacy. She looked straight at me this time, soft but decided, like decided to cure me, and I decided she was the aloe. And I could be the birch, all lanky and awkward and full of ridges. And we wouldn’t quite fit, we wouldn’t be similar, but at the end of the day that’s all we’d be, just plants, just humans. And it’s with that thought that I looked back at her, and let her figure me out, and let us try.


	2. Pink Evening - David & The Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0iZYXM6wKPY

He saw the sun falling with grace, like it wasn’t really falling, like it was more of a dance, mixing the colours in the sky and the stars that would come to flicker. He hated to think that he was alone, but as he anticipated this night coming, and the nervousness, and the fear that came with it, he couldn’t think of anything else than this feeling of loneliness. He rejoiced a little at the thought that it wasn’t the night yet, it had yet to become all dark and black and shadowy around him, and that it was only just the evening, with its light breeze and its smell of traffic. This evening though, it felt frozen, as if nothing else was moving, no bird was chirping, no car was on its way home, nothing else than the thoughts circling in his head as he just continued to watch the sky. The colours appeared now, like they do every day, and he could almost count the minutes it would take for the world to grow dark. This evening was particularly cloudy, which meant all the more to him, because he liked to see faces of people he used to know in the forms of the clouds, that turned a strange shade of orange to keep company to the gold-coloured sun. In a matter of minutes, the sun disappeared, and the clouds turned pink, a pretty pink, an innocent pink, that reminded him of nothing at all. That’s when he knew that he was so glad to be alive, here, in this pink evening, alone in his universe, alone with only the time passing. He stood up suddenly, like this was what he had meant to do all along. The urgency of his movement surprised even himself, and he felt like a traitor to the beauty of the scene unravelled beneath his eyes, the calm and the peace and the quiet, but yet he stayed on his two feet, trying to block out any thought to appreciate purely the moment.


	3. I've been floating upstream since we parted - David & The Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/syaBb0tm0gA

« She’s flamboyant, in an outrageous way, and she keeps me sane, but she keeps me crazy, you know? Like I can do all this stupid shit with her, and I can disregard everything because I know that what we have is far better than anything else. She took me to a jazz bar. A jazz bar for god’s sake! And I just came home, and it’s like, I’ve got this feeling, like I know she’s the one. Like I feel fucking light and fucking free when I’m with her, and all this energy that she generates keeps me like that until I see her again. Like seriously, it’s like I’m this little fucking feather in the water and I just go my own way, and I just went to a fucking jazz bar, and I’ve been floating upstream ever since we parted, and I couldn’t feel better about it. Aight I’m sorry for this message I know it’s probably like, 12 meters long. So call me back whenever you can okay? Alright bye ».


	4. Divine - David & The Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/1iFuRkme52I

And life holds so much good. And I know it from the way that he just looks straight at me, as if no one else but me existed. But it’s not true, and we both know it, aware of the world before us, aware that we’re living on borrowed time. But those moments that we can get, with the two of us where we can just exist and be together, those are the things I live for. That and his smile, the one he’s giving me right now because I haven’t spoken in too long, with a hint of confusion or maybe sadness behind the eyes. This one feeling that I’ve gotten accustomed to by now enters my whole being, but I don’t feel afraid anymore. In these moments, I’m able to look at him, my head thundering and my heart in a frenzy, everything a mess but the one feeling ever so-clear, this love that pulsates through my body and doesn’t seem to ever stop.  
The music still plays in the background, long forgotten in the midst of our feelings, but I glance back to its source and smile. The moment just gets more magical, because I look back to him, and he’s aware of the music too now, and he’s lost somewhere in his thoughts, and he just looks divine. He doesn’t seem the slightest bit surprised however when I can’t help but to lean forward and hug him with all my might. I suddenly feel overwhelmed, because he’s here and he’s mine, like he should’ve been from the start, if we hadn’t been too dumb. When we let go he just looks at me and says « Charles... », and I don’t think I’ll ever get over the way my name sounds like in his mouth. I wish I could make my name said by him only, and everyone else would have to call me something else, because this is his and his only. As I lean back against the windowsill, feeling like the entire world could vanish, I feel content at last, and let everything else go.


	5. Something Not Sunlight - David & The Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ljzqVsbu-As

June wakes up but doesn’t move, at least not yet. She doesn’t know the time, but she can tell that she’s late straight away, because she hears them. They wouldn’t have waited for her, of course. She hears the voices outside, but she stays right where she is, listening to their back-and-forth banter. She wonders where he’s at again, because she doesn’t hear his voice, and she lets herself think for a split second that he’s actually gone. Time stretches, until she becomes aware how pissed off they must’ve gotten by now. She gets out of her sleeping bag and zips the tent open, facing the night outside. She doesn’t even stop to wonder why they always choose this time of the night, and why this stupid light is being pointed at her, because she doesn’t know what time it is but she definitely knows that this is something not sunlight, something way too artificial and ugly.  
« Sorry I’m late. »  
« Again, you mean. »  
« Yeah », she awkwardly answers, noting the slight harshness in Cleo’s voice. « So, what did I miss ? And can you lower your flashlight, please ? »  
« Oh yeah, sorry. And you missed quite a lot to be honest, shoulda come earlier ».  
June would argue her case if she didn’t know better, if she didn’t know that it was useless. Cleo never stops herself from giving shit to people who "deserve it", according to her. June does know better though, so she focuses on what important thing she could’ve possible missed. Before she gets the chance to ask though — not like she would have — Cleo continues :  
« Do you know where you dad is ? »  
June flinches out of habit, and Cleo doesn’t even try to correct herself, like she would at a normal time of the day. « Because we know, and it’s not pleasant. We were actually discussing what to do about it, but you’re the one who should have the last say in it, because obvious reasons. »  
June doesn’t quite know how to answer to that, because even if she doesn’t know where he’s gone, she can quite certainly say that it’s not somewhere she’d want to be within a 8-mile radius of. But she doesn’t let that bother her too much, and focus on the situation at hand, which is making a choice between options she hasn’t even been made aware of, for a problem she doesn’t know.  
« Umm yea I’ll do it, just, can you maybe er... explain ? »  
« Oh yeah ‘course. He actually left with #2, so it means we can’t expect to see him before two or three days, and we can’t let that happen AGAIN. If he chose her then he was in a bad mood though, and I wouldn’t want to be the one to go get him in this state »  
« Well you know you won’t though Cle », Tim says, having remained silent until now. « The question is really if you feel like going or not, June. If you do, you’d better go now, because he left maybe 5 hours ago, so you know he’ll be easier to fetch now than say, tomorrow morning. »  
« Yeah, I know that Timmy. Do you have this whore’s address anyways? »  
Cleo just pulls out the crumbled sheet of paper she‘s sat on, and points to the little phone number and address in front of the big black "#2".  
As much as she hates to admit it, June knows they couldn’t last 2 or 3 days without money or overall transportation. She just wishes she didn’t have to do something of the sort every single week of their holidays. She should regret dragging her friends and really, family, into this, but she simply doesn’t, because they’re so much more efficient at it than she is. "Well that’s because he’s not THEIR biological father, he’s just mine", she thinks bitterly. He went with #2 though, and he hadn’t seen her in a while, and it can only mean that things are going to be so much more terrible than they’d been before. She knows that Tim and Cleo have been made aware of all the little meanings behind every girl from #1 to #6, so they know it’s bad, but they don’t know just how much. And even if they do, they don’t know the feeling of being the one to have to deal with that. With that thought, she takes the sheet from Cleo’s hand, and gets up to once more, fulfil the duty a child should never have to do.


End file.
